Hedorah's Toxic Love
by Wingblade Alpha
Summary: While fighting the King of Monsters, Hedorah does something very... strange. Full description and disclaimer inside!


Hey, everyone! This is a totally random idea that occurred to me, and I just had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, Hedorah, Hexxus, Ferngully, or the awesomeness that is Tim Curry's "Toxic Love." I do, however, own this story.

Note: This is not related to Faces of Evil, a fic I am still working on. This is just a fun little oneshot I decided to do on the side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzilla was, to say the least, confused.

He had been waging a battle in Tokyo against his foe, Hedorah the smog monster, and had knocked the creature into a heavily industrialized district. Godzilla had expected him to retaliate immediately, though he did not. Puzzled, Godzilla had walked in for a closer look.

_What in _Kami's_name is he doing? _Godzilla wondered at his foe. For you see, the creature in question, after a few seconds, had discovered that his enemy had just knocked him into an area FULL of pollution. Delighted, he had reduced himself to a more blob-like form, sliding about and placing himself on top of the various smokestacks and reactors the area had to offer. And… oh gods, was he moaning in _pleasure?_

"Look, I know you're into pollution, but why the hell are you acting like it's sex?" Godzilla asked, his voice a low rumble. At first, Hedorah ignored him, sliding between two smokestacks. And then, he did a totally unexpected thing: he began singing.

Godzilla roared in bafflement as Hedorah began;

_Hit me one time!_

He extended an arm out from his body and grabbed one of the two smokestacks.

_Hit me twice!_

Hedorah extended another arm, straddling the other smokestack. A skeletal form rising out of Hedorah's body followed this action, revealing itself to be the owner of the arms. It then began experiencing erratic spasms.

_Oh! Ah!_

A smokescreen went up, which was soon pushed out of the way by a moaning Hedorah, now in his final form.

_Ohhh! Yeah, that's really nice. _

As Godzilla watched, totally baffled, Hedorah brought his hands together, then took them apart, sludge dripping from the top.

_Oil and grime_

_Poison sludge_

On the "sludge," Hedorah tossed his "poison sludge" at Godzilla, who growled in annoyance and pain. Hedorah kept on singing.

_Diesel clouds and noxious muck!_

Hedorah transitioned into his flying form, soaring at different altitudes.

_Slime beneath me, mmm…_

He flew above Godzilla, who coughed as the acidic mist burned his lungs.

_Slime up above_

_Ooh, you'll love my ah ah ah…_

Hedorah began drifting back to ground, turning back into his final form.

_Toxic Love!_

_Toxic love? _Godzilla shook his head. _This freak's nuts._Meanwhile, oblivious to Godzilla's baffled reaction, Hedorah looked downwards to see several fleeing humans. At this, he began singing again.

_I see the world, and all the creatures in it_

Hedorah grabbed the humans and stuffed them into his mass.

_I suck 'em dry_

_And spit 'em out like spinach_

On the "spinach," Hedorah expelled the now-skeletal corpses of the unlucky humans into a shocked Godzilla's face.

_Even I wouldn't wish that on a human, _he thought. Hedorah was already singing.

_Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand…_

_With the destruction (_on "destruction," Hedorah swiped at a nearby building, taking out the smokestacks)

_Of this worthless jungle land_

Jungle _land?_Godzilla looked incredulously about at the highly industrialized city. _I've never even seen a jungle, but I sure as hell know this isn't one._

Hedorah turned himself back into a blob, and slid through the remains of the buildings.

_And what a beautiful machine they have provided…_

Abruptly, Hedorah reverted to his final form. Grabbing a still-standing building, he uplifted it and tossed it at Godzilla, who merely blasted it to dust. This did not deter the smog monster.

_To slice a path of DOOM!_

_With my sweet breath to guide it!_

To emphasize his point, he blew a horrid stench at Godzilla, who recoiled in disgust. Hedorah merely began laughing crazily, then flew into the air.

_Filthy brown_

_Acid rain_

Hedorah allowed his body mass to drop towards the ground in raindrop-sized increments.

_Pouring down like egg chow mein_

Eventually, Hedorah became a solid pile of sludge 'raindrops' on the ground, from which his final form arose, wisp-like.

_He can turn into_smoke?! Godzilla growled. Not even noticing his foe, Hedorah launched into the final verse of the song.

_Slime beneath me, mmm,_

_Slime up above…_

Hedorah floated his way over to the one remaining factory, hovering above its smokestacks.

_Ooh, you'll love my_

_Ah ah ah…_

With each "ah," Hedorah inserted more of his mass into the factory, until only his face remained.

_TOXIC LOVE!_

With the final words, Hedorah burst out of the factory, bigger than ever. Towering over Godzilla, he chuckled. "Should have sprayed for pests," he muttered, picking up Godzilla and tossing him away.

With a splash, Godzilla landed in the ocean. After regaining his bearings, he thought about the insanity that had just occurred. "What in Kami's name was he doing?" he mused. Then he suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah. Last week was movie night at Gigan's."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Good, bad, or okay?

Hexxus (Villain from Ferngully): Read and Review, or you will suffer my wrath!

Me: Do you want me to take out the vacuum cleaner?

Hexxus: Shutting up.

Me: Like Hexxus said, read and review! And don't worry, you won't suffer if you don't. Or will you? Mwahahahahaha…

No, really, you'll be fine.


End file.
